last_post_winsfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonscorpions OC's - FULL LIST.
Hello fellow users this is my original character page. This has every oc I have ever made even minor ones. NOTE: IF YOU USE ONE OF MY OC'S NOT ONLY WILL I DESTROY YOU, YOU WILL HAVE DISHONORED YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR SORRY LIFE. → sorry for being rude but it's your decision. PS: if you want to use a character for a RP I will allow that but only if you tell me and if I answer yes. Okay, well it's my decision what punishment you may get, but still. Moonscorpion Name: Moonscorpion Gender: Male Species:50% Sandwing 25% icewing 25% Nightwing Location: in the Rainforest kingdom Roleplayer: Moonscorpion1 Appearance: Is a tan hue with diamond pattern scales (like snake scales). Has light scales under wings, has one scar under eye and on front right arm, and has white tear drop scales behind eyes. Personality: Very observant, kind and wants peace more than war, will fight and stand up for his friends. Loves learning about everything. Special abilities: Can read minds 86% of the time. Breaths fire, has a barb that doesn't have poison, and has serrated claws and teeth. Other: Has a animus bag which has unlimited space and does not get heavy and is a protection against anything. Arid Name: Arid Gender: Male Species: 100% SandWing Occupation: A lieutenant in Thorn's army Roleplayer: Moonscorpion1 Appearance: Scales are a dark tan color, is missing part of a horn, left eye is gone and he has a fake metal eye with something inside it, and has scars all over him. Personality: Kind, Quick to react to any situations. Special abilities: Fire, has developed the ability to strike dragons with extreme speed with his tail barb. Other: A ship including him is Arid x Blizzard Pic: Luna Arachnie Name: Luna Arachnie Gender: Male Species: 50% Sandwing 25% Nightwing 25% Icewing Position: Is Moonscorpion's identical twin. Roleplayer: Moonscorpion1 Appearance: (Same as Moonscorpion) Personality: Loves to joke around, study's things in depth, is a lady's Dragon. Special abilities: Same as Moonscorpion. Other: Has a stone that creates a force field from everything. Boa Name: Boa Gender: Male Species: 50% NightWing 50% RainWing Occupation: Is Moonscorpion's and Luna Arachnie's half brother, lives in Rainforest Roleplayer: Moonscorpion1 Appearance: Can change to all colors but pure white, has white tear drop scales behind eyes. Personality: Very Inquisitive, Reads many scrolls, shows a lot of emotion and then at times zero emotion. Is kind to others. Special abilities: Has extremely hot venom, can tell the future 48% accurately Other: A ship involving him is Boa x Screech IceViper Name: Ice Viper Gender: Female Species: 25% SandWing 75% IceWing Occupation: Moonscorpion's and Luna Arachnie's half sister. Roleplayer: Moonscorpion1 Appearance: White scales with blue on the tips of wings and back, perfectly shaped scales with no scars or missing scales. Personality: Very fierce, loves to fight, can be rude, is more of a rebel to rules than her brothers. Likes to prank Queen's. Special abilities: Has spikes on tail with venom, surraded claws and teeth, breaths out frost breath. Other: Loves to play around with Moonscorpion and Boa, doesn't care for Luna Arachnie Taz Name: Taz Gender: Male Species: 10% rainwing, 30% nightwing, 50% sandwing, Location: Lives in Jade Mountain Academy Roleplayer:Moonscorpion1 Appearance: He looks like a sandwing with a rainwing ruff nightwing tear drop scales behind eyes and under wings, he also is a bit mutated, he has four horns a barb with two spikes wings that can't fold fully in, thick skull. Personality: Kind, Adventurous, hates bully's . Special abilities: Can change color but really slow, can shoot fire, has extremely small since of mind reading, has very poisonous barb sting. Other: Mutated Gene Pyro Name: Pyro Gender: Male Species: Skywing Location: Hangs around Jade Mountain. Roleplayer:Moonscorpion1 Appearance: 15 year old skywing with dark red scales. Personality: Kind, very shy, has a lot to think about Special abilities: Fire scales, Other: Is a mute and can't speak. Lockjaw Name:Lockjaw Gender: Male Species: Spinosourous Location: 5,000 years before Darkstalker at Jade mountain before it was a Mountain. Roleplayer:Moonscorpion1 Appearance: Looks like a regular Spinosourous but with a crooked jaw. Personality: Food thinks about food constantly, goes by pure instinct. Special abilities: Uses Sail on back to cool down, has sharp claws. Other: Gets frozen in ice around the age of ten and is frozen until Moonscorpions time 30 years after Dragonets of Destiny. Is found inside a cold icey cave in a wall of ice and is set free. Sunrain Name: Sunrain Gender: Female Species: Pure Rainwing Location: Rainforest Roleplayer:Moonscorpion1 Appearance: Looks like a regular Rainwing but shines brighter than most. Personality: Is very bright and cheerful. Loves everything that is pure. Special abilities: Has the ability to mentally touch and react with objects. Other: Is the fictional character I thought about before I joined the wiki that I wanted to be Moonscorpions lover. Reason she has never been in RP, (Unknown) Megladon Category:OC list Category:Content: Moonscorpion Category:Hybrid Category:Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Nightwings Category:Icewings Category:Skywings Category:Sandwings Category:Rainwings Category:Characters